Intellectual Merits (Anticipated Results) This Small Business Innovation Research Phase I project addresses the needs of many families, in which adult children scattered over a wide area share the tasks of supporting an elder who wishes to continue to live independently as long as possible. CaringFamily is developing information technology to allow family members to communicate more effectively with the elder, supporting his or her interests and providing useful information, while also helping family members communicate better among themselves. The proposed research is a field trial of the CaringFamily technology, with the objective of determining the impact of technology in stimulating cognitive activity of elders, in promoting communication with elders, in supplying useful information to elders, and, overall, its impact on the well being of participating elders. The research will lead to improvements in the technology, as well as helping to determine its commercial viability. Broader Impacts (Commercial Aspects) If successful, the CaringFamily technology will improve the lives of many elders, and the family members who share responsibility for their well-being, and make it possible for elders to live independently for a longer period. There are many challenges for elders, including health issues, dealing with the loss of friends and loved ones, legal and financial problems, and more. Helping elders meet these challenges is itself a challenge for their families. The CaringFamily communications technology will help family caregivers provide better support for elders, and better support for one another. The proposed research will create new understanding of communication within families, and how it can be supported. It will also provide new insight into promoting cognitive activity of elders. The commercial potential of the technology is substantial. CaringFamily believes that a viable business can be created that offers the technology to the public on a wide scale.